All Because Of A Small Puppy
by MakotoUchiha
Summary: Kaidoh has always had a soft spot for animals. KaidohxOC KaidohOC KaoruxOC


All Because Of a Small Puppy

All Because Of a Small Puppy

A Kaoru Kaidoh One-Shot

I remember when I first met him-

"Awe, come back Toto," I shouted frantically as my new small puppy ran. Her collar was somewhat big on her, so she got out of it, while I was buying myself and ice-cream.

I jogged through the park, still in search for my small dog. The fresh ice-cream was starting to melt, but I had no time to think of that. I picked up my pace, turning my gaze left and right. I was scared, she was just a new puppy, and so many dangerous things could happen to her. She could get stolen, attacked by another dog, or even worse, ran over.

I heard a small bark, and new right away it was Toto. I ran in the barks direction, and surly enough, there was my little white miniature poodle. The only thing was, was that she wasn't alone. I blushed noticing who she was founded by; Kaoru Kaidoh.

Out of all the people she could have been founded by, it had to be him, my crush for a year now. He looked up at as I carefully climbed down the hill. Unfortunately me being so clumsy tripped over a rock and tumbled the rest of way down, and my ice-cream fell out of my hand.

I didn't get hurt, maybe a bruise or two, but nothing to worry about. I stood up, blushing at my klutzy self, and looked up at Kaidoh. He looked irritated, as my ice-cream fell on his head, dirtying up his green bandana.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to hit you in the head, I'm just so clumsy and I tripped, and it fell out of my hand, please forgive me," I apologized bowing my head.

"Fshhuuuu," was all he said, tossing the ice-cream off his bandana, and took it off, letting his black hair fall into his face.

Toto barked up at Kaidoh, pawing at his leg, wanting attention. Well that's strange she's mostly shy around people, but she's taken a liking to him.

"That's Toto, she's usually shy around people, but she's taken a great liking to you," I stated happily. I was happy to be able to spend some time with my crush. I've liked him ever since our 1st year together. I always try to go to the tennis games when ever I can, to cheer on the team. He's a really good player, and his boomerang snake is amazing.

I notice his lips form into a smile as he picked up Toto petting her curly yet fluffy fur.

I giggled, I guess he does have a soft spot, and it's for animals… HOW CUTE!!

After that, we became close-

"Kaoru-kun there you are, I've been looking all over for you," I greeted, as he hit a tennis ball against the brick wall.

He's always training, which is why he's such a strong player, it's not really hard to see that he is a strong player he's really built for his age, his arms and legs are just packed with muscles, not very common for a boy his age.

He stopped his little training, and gazed at me, waiting for me to tell him why I came over. He's not usually bugged, due to people being frightened of him, but I don't see why, he's isn't scary at all. So what if he hisses like a snake, I find it cute.

"Kaoru-kun you promised me you would come to visit the pet store after school with me today, since there's no tennis practice today," I stated happily.

He nodded, and gathered up his things, putting away his racket into the bag. He walked right beside me.

I've gotten used to hanging with him. He's not the most talkative one, but he's a good friend, who I want to be more with so much.

"Eh, Kaoru-kun, umm, I didn't really ask you to come to see the pet store with me, I asked you to come with me because I had something to tell you," I said.

This was it, it could either end well, or end badly, I'm hoping for the first one.

He looked at me confused. I looked down at my shoes, which seemed to be interesting, which in reality they weren't.

"Kaoru-kun, I've liked you since last year, and I've come to like you even more then I did, what I'm trying to say is, I don't want to be just friend no more, I want to be more," I confessed, blushing a deep red.

Silence was the only reply I got. I quickly looked up at his face, only to find his blushing as well. He looked so confused, but so embarrassed.

"Kaoru-kun, a least say something," I stated, I was eager to hear his reply, but yet really nervous.

"Mikoto-chan, I like you too," he replied, still blushing, trying to not look me in the eye.

I giggled, and pulled him into a hug, tightly squeezing him.

I looked up into his dark eyes, and blushed, before pressing my lips against his. This caused him to blush even more. My and his first kiss, and I was happy to share and experience with him.

I pulled away, and giggled at his red face.

"So does this mean we're together," I asked hopefully.

He nodded, "Fshuuu, yeah."

My dream was finally possible, all because of a small puppy.


End file.
